Swirling Roads
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: Evelyn Rose Pittman suffered the death of her parents about four years ago. Receiving a chance to hang out with her older brother for the first time in a while, the two go to the mall, only to witness a robbery. When Evelyn was hit with misfortune she wakes up in an unknown world. She searched hard for a way home, but instead, finds something more. Was changed to Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Swirling Roads**

**Chapter 1: Na lu e-govaned vin**

"**Until Next We Meet"**

"Good morning, Evelyn," my older brother, Raymond, teased. It was six in the morning on the Wednesday of Spring break, and he comes in just to say 'good morning'. He knows I had dance rehearsal until 10 last night, and I just wanted to sleep. That guy's nerve! I continued to lay in my cozy bed with my eyes closed. I thought that maybe if I were unresponsive to his request, he would leave me alone. I was wrong.

"If you don't get up now, I will sit on you," he threatened. Not two seconds later, he was sitting on my stomach singing a very poor attempt at opera.

"Raymond," I growled. "Get off of me!" I pushed him off, and he fell into the floor. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

He grinned that devilish grin I know all too well, "I want you to make breakfast."

I felt my face turn red in fury, and steam explode from my ears. "You are 23! Can't you make your own food? Jeez!" I jumped out of my bed and pushed him out of the door. "I will make your breakfast after I get ready, or else I may accidentally put something into your food."

He smiled, "Thank you." I shut the door and heard him exclaim, "By the way, we are going to the mall, movies, and anywhere else we feel like going. I got a raise a few months ago, so I've been saving up for you. I know ever since our parents had that accident, you haven't had the chance to be a normal teen. Do you want to go?"

I took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying. My blue eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. I opened the door as fast as I could manage. I noticed him already halfway down the hallway, so I ran and leaped onto his back. He almost collapsed from the sudden impact, "Of course I want to go! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright," he rolled his eyes. "Get off of me. I get the point. Now go get ready."

After I took a shower, I gazed at the outfit I picked out. Since I never get to leave the house in anything other than my school uniform, I decided that I would wear a knee-length, yellow sundress that had a white bow tied around my waist, resting on my left hip. I picked white heels to bring out the bow. I put my dirty-blonde hair into a braided bun and added a white flower headband.

"Alright, I'll make your breakfast now," I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. He had already started making pancakes. "Or not..." I laughed. He had finished his plate as soon as I sat down with mine.

"I'm going to go get ready now," he said. "Alright?"

" 'Kay!" I said with a mouth full of pancakes.

About half an hour later, we were out the door. I was so excited. Its been 4 years since I had been out to town just for fun. We pulled out of our driveway and started down the street. "So," he said. "Any guys at school that you like?" he teased again.

"Actually," I smiled, " There is. His name is 'None-of-Your-Business."

Raymond drove quietly for a moment, let a car pass by him, and yelled, "Brake check!" He slammed on the brakes for a split second, causing me to flip out.

"You. Jerk," I spat.

"Who is the guy?" he stated firmly.

"There is no guy, I was just messing with you. And even if there were, I wouldn't tell you. You're my brother, not my sister, and that's just a weird conversation to have with your brother," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He laughed, "So I have to dress like a girl in order for you to tell me? I'd do it you know. I don't like secrets."

"Ew! I couldn't even imagine the thought of Raymond as a girl," I coughed.

He put a depressed look on his face and asked, "You think I would be an ugly girl? That's rude, you know?"

"Mmhmm," I sighed as I looked out the window. The car started to get quiet, so I started humming a song to myself. Raymond said nothing, it was a tune that our parents used to sing to us. He only continued driving, listening to the song in content.

After we arrived to the mall, he let me explore the clothing shops. "What do you think of this, Ray?" I pulled a turquoise top from the rack. "Oh! And it with this!" I said as I spotted a white, flowing skirt.

Raymond smiled, "I think its perfect for my little sister. Do you want it?"

I looked at him with gleaming eyes, but as I saw the prices, my eyes lost their gleam. "They are a little too expensive."

He came over and looked at the prices, "No they're not. If you want them, get them."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Really," he said. "Oh! What about this one?"

He pulled out the ugliest brown dress I have ever seen in my life. I didn't know what to say, "Uhm, Ray... That wouldn't look good on me," I said.

He gave me a confused look, "You? Who said it was for you? I was talking about on me!" I immediately burst into laughter to the point I was in tears. However, I didn't realize something was wrong until he pulled me down behind the racks of clothes.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot!" I heard an unknown voice yell in the center of the shop. I felt my chest tighten as fear overtook the air of the room.

Raymond had me against the wall in the back, and he was acting as a human shield. "Stay here, Evelyn. Stay hidden. Stay quiet," he whispered. "Leave this to your big brother." I felt a tear go down my face as I held onto his arm, not letting him go. If the man saw him, he could get shot. He reassuringly smiled at me and moved my hand off of his arm.

He crawled around behind the man and attacked him. The man dropped his gun and started beating my brother. I screamed in terror, but I immediately jumped up to help him. "Ray! Ray! Raymond!" I called to him, but he was unconscious. I checked his pulse, which though rather weak, was still there.

I tried to call 9-1-1 to get help for my brother, forgetting the man who did this to him was still able to move around. He kicked my phone out of my hand, and pointed the gun at me. "How dare you," he growled, "I could have had fun with you." I heard Raymond tell me to run quickly, but when I tried, the man shot me in the side.

I collapsed in severe pain. I felt the warm liquid of blood surround my weak body. I was never a fighter, that was my brother. He has a short temper and exercises regularly to ease his nerves. I felt a tear go down my face as I grew dizzy. 'Just, end it,' I thought, 'Let me die, and Ray live.' I closed my eyes tight as I felt the man kick me.

I couldn't bring myself to open them, but I felt something strange. As if I were in grass instead of in the mall. I felt myself coughing up blood. "Raymond," I began to cry. It was difficult to muster any words, but I was able to force myself to say, "Brother, you have to survive, even if I don't."

I heard light footsteps in the grass. I heard a girl say something in another language. I wasn't quite sure what language. "_Boe de nestad._" I felt myself being picked up and placed on a horse, but that is the last thing I remember of that day. The rest was a dream of Raymond, Mom, and Dad singing a lullaby to me.

" _Softly as the winds blow,_

_The light of the morning is sure to come,_

_Becoming lively as you grow,_

_Take the time to enjoy the golden sun._

_My darling, take my hand,_

_I shall lead you down the swirling road,_

_My child, travel this land,_

_Travel as the river flowed many years ago._

_As strong as a rock you must be, _

_Keep your feet firm on the path ahead,_

_Be kinder than a willow tree,_

_Even though the sky becomes red._

_My darling , take my hand,_

_I shall lead you down the swirling road, _

_My child, travel this land, _

_Travel as the river flowed many years ago._

_Many years ago."_

I open my eyes, unknowing of where I am. "Thank goodness! You are awake!" I heard the same voice from earlier. I moved my head over slightly to see who was talking. I was expecting a nurse. I was expecting to wake up in a hospital bed with an IV in my arm and doctors surrounding me, asking me endless(and redundant) questions. However, I saw a lovely room with natural light from the morning sun. I saw a waterfall and many trees that cover the side of a tall mountain.

I turned my head a little farther and saw a woman with long, dark hair that was as wavy as the river I could see out in the distance. She had brown eyes and wore a brown, floor-length dress. Her dress looked like one I would wear for my dance competitions. It had red sleeves that had loose fabrics hanging low, but with elegance. I would use that style as a way to hide the weakness in my arm movements during a competition. I fell in love with her outfit. "Miss, you're dress is lovely," I gave a weak smile.

She only laughed, "My name is Arwen. You are at my father's house. How are your wounds?"

"If it weren't for my memory, I wouldn't even know they were there," I smiled, "I'm just weak is all."

A man with long, dark hair, but in contrast to Arwen's, was straight and slightly lighter. He also had pointy ears. I wasn't sure if Arwen had the same ears or not, but I was aware that there was something about them that made them kind of _divine._ "I am pleased to hear that the pain has ceased," he said. I felt afraid of him. I wasn't quite sure why. He seemed kind. Maybe its the thought that I was being taken care of by someone other than Ray. "I have never eyed such a wound in the many years I have lived."

Arwen nodded in agreement, "It was quite brutal. Might I ask how you received this misfortune?" She was only curious, but I felt a tear go down my face.

"I do not know where I am," I began. "This place is so different. The air is much cleaner, and there isn't any of the city noise. So, I don't think you will understand the things I am saying, but I will try to explain." I explained to them as best I could of what happened earlier. I had to stop every other moment to illustrate what a mall is, what a gun is, etc. I told them about Raymond's attempt to stop the man, but how he collapsed unconscious.

By the end of my story, Arwen was crying. "I am so sorry. Your parents must be worried." She was already crying, so I hesitated to tell her that they had been dead for 4 years.

I forced a smile as I made the statement, "Can we keep this a secret. I really don't like talking about it, but I thought you should know since I am temporarily under your care."

"Your secret is safe. For now, rest," he said. He turned to the door and began to leave.

"I never got your name," Arwen said.

I opened my mouth to tell her, but I started to forget my name. I giggled because I realized that I was such a scatterbrain sometimes. "Evelyn," I smiled, "My name is Evelyn. And maybe, just maybe, you will get to meet Raymond, too. I know I will see him again."

**_Boe de nestad_= She needs to be healed.**

**I hope you enjoyed this! This is the first Lord of The Rings fanfiction I've ever written. I just got into the fandom a few weeks ago. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ni u-edhel **

"**I am not an Elf"...(even if it were my will).**

It had been a week since my arrival, and I was starting to gain enough strength to move around. Arwen would accompany me on walks to make sure I didn't collapse in pain, seeing as how I still had massive waves of pain. When we are walking, she would often tell me stories of Rivendell. We walked around a corner, this was the farthest I've walked since the incident, and I noticed a large fountain. My mouth dropped in amazement. "You seem surprised," Arwen giggled. "Have you ever seen a fountain before?"

I walked up to it, and rubbed my hand along the stone. "I have," I stated, "But all of the fountains I have seen in my home city are much smaller than this. This seems twice the size of the New York City Hall Park fountain." I walked to my left some more, "Also, I love how the water comes from the water fall. It is so lovely."

Arwen laughed, "I agree. It is lovely." She moved some of her loose hair behind her ear. I noticed that she also had a pointy ear. I didn't realize I was staring until she asked, "What has your attention, Evelyn?"

I felt so bad, "I am so sorry. I know this may sound rude, but please do not take it that way," I started. "Why are everyone's ears... pointy?"

Arwen looked at me, "That was a mere question. It was not rude at all. But as for an answer, we are Elves."

"Elves?" I probably looked like I saw a ghost, "I've only ever heard of them in story books when I was really young."

"That is understandable," she said.

"_Hiril Vuin,_" another elf walked up.

"Hello, Lindir," Arwen responded, "Is there something the matter?"

"Your father has requested both of you," he stated. "Please follow me."

"Of course," Arwen smiled. I followed behind the two of them, unsure of what was going on. I was actually kind of afraid. Lindir lead us into a large room to see Elrond with another tall man. He had a long grey beard and long grey hair. He seemed very serious, but it was easy to see that he was usually a jolly man.

"Arwen. Evelyn," Elrond stated grabbing our attention, "This is Gandalf the Grey. I have consulted him of Evelyn's arrival. He agreed that if it is her will to return home, he will attempt to find a way. Though, it may not work out that way."

I glared at Elrond for giving away my secret. "So, can I trust you or what?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. They only waited, trying to figure out who I was talking to. "Both of you," I answered, "Can I trust you? I mean, Gandalf did nothing to me, but Lord Elrond... I thought you were to keep your word?"

Elrond responded to my glare with a stern look. "I have only communicated with Gandalf on the matter. He is wizard that is willing to assist you. I would not have spoken against my word for pleasure."

Gandalf chuckled slightly, "Evelyn, I sense you are from a hectic world. It is your choice to return or not when we discover the reason of your arrival."

I sighed, "Thank you. I will think about it."

Arwen noticed that I was conflicted, "If you are worried about your brother, I am sure we can find a way for him to visit you or you see each other, but I honestly think this is the best thing; you staying with us, as much as it pains me to say, there is no guarantee that you will be able to return to your homeland."

I moved my gaze to the sunset behind the two men. The sky was orange, and the leaves of the mountain's trees were dancing in the wind. I walked closer to the open wall and listened to the water falling down the side of the mountain. I thought of Raymond, he's only ever wanted what is best for me. "Ever since our parents died, Raymond took on the role of my guardian. He wasn't able to go to college, so he worked two jobs and used every penny of it to keep me warm, fed, safe, healthy, and educated. He would tell me to go ahead and stay, because if I refuse this offer, I would eventually end up wandering my world on my own- living on the streets," I said as I closed my eyes. "Yet, I must consider the offer. Give me a little bit."

Elrond slightly tilted his head, "Give you a little bit of what?"

I smiled because I constantly was forgetting that they speak English differently. "Time. Time to think about the offer," I said. "Until then, however, I would like to make a request."

"And that is...?" Gandalf asked.

I turned my back to them and started walking toward the open wall. "I wish to train, as if I were an elf. I know that because I am not an elf, I will not be perfect at anything really, but I am willing to try. I don't want to not protect someone important."

Arwen and Elrond seemed very pleased. Arwen pulled me into a hug first, "I am so happy." After she let go, Elrond placed his hands on my shoulders. "Very well._"_ He didn't seem so scary anymore. He actually seemed like he wanted me to be apart of his family. It made me happy.

Gandalf and Elrond decided to go eat dinner together to discuss the meeting we had only an hour ago. Arwen and I remained quiet. We gazed out into the night, "If you do well and decide to stay," she began, "I am sure father is willing to turn you into an elf and take you in as his daughter." Arwen turned and gave me a sincere smile.

I looked at her in disbelief, "You can change your species here?"

"Not necessarily," she answered, "However, I overheard father talking, and he said that he believes you becoming an elf after such a tragedy is the reason Valor brought you to this world. Father also has the power of foresight."

I looked at her still confused. "Meaning," she responded, "It is very possible that you, of all people, can become one of us. Oh, how happy I would be! Another sister!"

"I still haven't decided quite yet, Arwen," I said. I took in fresh air. "I mean... You can't just decide to change your family, your culture, your species in a blink of an eye, without a second thought."

She turned her gaze back to the sky, "Even if you choose to live has human in this world, I will still consider you my sister."

I laughed, "You are _too_ nice."

"Speaking of kindness," she giggled, "I forgot to pass the message to you from my father. He said to get some rest because you are still not fully healed."

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. "Nah. I'm fine. Really. If people can get out of the hospital in a couple of days after a surgery, I'm sure I will be fine. Night, Arwen."

She sighed, "Goodnight, Evelyn."

Later that night, when the moon was at his highest, I decided to explore Rivendell. Actually, I just wanted to return to the fountain. Once I arrived, however, I felt it were more beautiful than it were in the day time. The area was not dark. The moon was shining bright on the fountain, and fireflies danced in the silver light of the moon. I began to sing a song that I love to dance to dearly. The song was in Gaelic and was absolutely perfect for the moment.

I practiced the motions for hours, stopping and starting repeatedly in order to correct specific mistakes. I would slow down the tempo in some places in order to run through the movements without a mistake. I would repeat the movements until I picked up speed, eventually making the dance better. This was the best way I knew to practice, I just wish I were at the dance studio with my instructor.

After about another hour of intense self-rehearsal, I started to feel pain in my side where I was shot by the man. My feet were also sore from blisters, and because I hadn't practiced in a week, my arms and legs were extremely sore.

I noticed Arwen sitting at the benches around the corner with a couple of men I was unfamiliar with and Gandalf, "Arwen, I'm not feeling too well."

She sighed. "You _did_ overwork yourself. You need to be more understanding of your body. You are still human and are only just recovering from a brutal wound that nearly took your life," Arwen scolded.

"Anyhow," I smiled, "I'm sure I'm fine."

I noticed Gandalf start talking to a shorter, elderly man. "Bilbo," he said, "This is Evelyn Rose Pittman. She is from another world."

"Hello, Evelyn," he said, "I am Bilbo Baggins. A hobbit from the Shire. I recently moved here to finish my book."

I took sudden interest and started to ask endless amounts of questions, "A book? Once it is finished, I would absolutely love to read it."

He gave a strong laugh, "It is about my unexpected with dwarves and dragons, but yes. You may read it if you are still interested in it."

I notice Arwen, the other man, Bilbo, and Gandalf giving amused looks when I showed my excitement, "Of course I want to read it! My world is so chaotic and busy that we don't have time for adventures. So, I am super excited to read it."

"Aragorn," I heard Arwen whisper, "This girl will be at the council in a couple of months. She may prove to be helpful."

'The council?' I asked myself, 'What council? Wait... I'm not already helpful?! No, no. She is right. I haven't done anything but rely on these people. GAAAH! How to make it up to them? I could get Raymond to- no, I can't get Raymond to do anything because he isn't even here. I wish I could mental keyboard smash causing all of my problems to disappear.'

"I think she heard you," the man named Aragorn said to Arwen. He was gesturing over to me, "Her facial expressions say it all."

Bilbo and Gandalf seemed to also enjoy watching my confusion. I sighed in defeat. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Evelyn. Arwen has told me plenty about you. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Its nice to meet you also," I said.

I heard the sound of footsteps in the leaves, "Evelyn, I am tolerant with you walking, but I prefer you rest for another week at the least."

"I am, in all honesty, fine. I just accidentally overworked myself. I mean, wouldn't you if you continued to find flaws in your work?" I smiled the warmest smile I could possibly give as annoyed as I was.

"As is so, yet I have already told you that you are not fully recovered. That is why you are still in pain," Elrond said sternly. "I want you to stay in bed for the week. I will have Lindir bring you the things you need. Also, I have accepted your request. We will train you, but this week will you only learn the Elvish languages and history."

"I understand," I said, "And thank you for accepting my request." I turned and left without another word.

I overheard Elrond say, "She is having a difficult time."

The next morning, Lindir entered my room, bringing me breakfast and a few books. These books had the history of the Elves in two books, the customs of the elves in one book, and the languages in about four books. "Good morning," he said, "I bring word from Elrond- Please study these books to the full extent." I nodded, not wanting to use my voice, and he exited the room.

This same thing happened for four days. I would be given books to study, my meals, but not once did anyone enter to answer my questions about the language. I was struggling with the languages the most. It was so difficult and different. It kind of reminded me of when I attempted to learn Gaelic, which really didn't turn out to well.

After pouring my heart and soul into the language and being unable to get it, I finally gave up and threw the book across the room in frustration. Lindir was walking in with my lunch, "_Hiril vuin_?("My lady") What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I sputtered. "Did you ask me what's _wrong? Nothing_ is _wrong_, just the fact that _Ni u-edhel!_ ("I am not an elf!") _U-bedin edhellen!_("I don't speak Elvish.") "

"_Hiril Vuin_?" Lindir asked as I suddenly realized that I was speaking clear Elvish, "_Agorel vae.(_"You did well"_)_"

He exited the room, and Aragorn entered with Arwen following shortly behind. "Arwen, I did it! I spoke elvish without looking at the book!" She and Aragorn laughed as my excitement filled the room.

"Very good!" Arwen praised, "Aragorn will be leaving today, and I requested he come and bid farewell."

He held out his hand for a handshake. "I am sure we will meet again," he said.

"At the council, right?" I smiled.

"Correct," he responded.

We spoke for a moment, but he set off after saying all of his goodbyes. I decided to pick on Arwen, "Hey, 'wen!" I exclaimed as I threw a pillow at her. She of course caught it, but looked slightly confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her with: "You picked a good one." I laughed as she turned the slightest shade of pink. "Oh. When you leave, will you take this to Lindir?" I asked, pointing to my tray of food.

"But you haven't eaten a single bite?" She asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I want to study," I smirked, "I can eat at dinnertime."

She sighed, but didn't argue with my request.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, but I think I'm not going to make this a Thranduil/OC story. I feel safer writing about a Legolas/OC story. So... I'm changing it. I am going to force myself to write a Thranduil/OC story soon, but this is not the day. O_O**

**No hard feelings?**

**Also, I want to say thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows. It means a lot, honestly. ^^**


End file.
